


Wolverine Pack

by wholeorc



Category: Wolverine (Comics), X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Logan needs to get out more frl, Secret Relationship, Single Dad AU, Single Dad Logan, Single Parents, also Daken needs to get his shit together, jonathan is here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeorc/pseuds/wholeorc
Summary: Single dad Logan au!





	1. Chapter 1

Daken forgot to take out the trash again.

Well. “Forgot” is probably generous. “Didn't” works just as well. He neglected to take it out, is the point.

So Laura slung the overfilled garbage bag over her shoulder on her way out of the house, flinging it into the duplex's dumpster. The cold wind burned straight through her knuckles, burrowing painfully against her bones. She really needed to get new gloves.

She hopped into her dad's truck, trying the ignition a few times before it properly started. She needed her own car, too.

Laura sat there with her thoughts as the truck gradually heated up, the warmth causing her puffs of breath to become invisible again. Dad could cover a new pair of gloves no problem. He'd give her shit for losing her old pair, but he'd replace them.

A car, on the other hand. She'd need a job for that. Dad let her use his truck to get to class, but any more would be pushing it. Especially if it was for a job. She could say it was only temporary until she got a car of her own, though. That might convince him. Maybe.

She put the truck in reverse and backed out of the driveway, driving up to the college.

* * *

 

God, Gabby couldn't wait for practice.

She stared unseeingly at the board, thoughts entirely elsewhere. She didn't need to pay attention to much in class today anyway- they had a sub. As soon as he'd walked in the class had collectively decided to do nothing for the whole period. She was the only one who even had her notebook open, even if all she was doing was doodling.

Doodling Jonathan, doodling the team mascot, doodling pairs of ice skates and hockey sticks. Jonathan should totally be the team mascot.

“Kinney, Gabrielle?”

“Just Gabby.”

* * *

 

It's fucking freezing outside. Winter isn't a great time of year for a mohawk, that's for sure.

He needed a hat, Daken decided. A cool beanie he could put pins in. And maybe he should actually wear some long underwear like Laura said.

Sure, the whole family has healing powers, but the cold still hurt when it seeped through your clothes.

Gabby better hurry the fuck up.

* * *

 

Practice never lasted long enough.

Gabby slowly changed out of her uniform in the locker room, bundling up tight. She said goodbye to her teammates and headed out, looking for dad's truck. Instead, she saw Daken's crummy van, furrowing her brows.

She approached slowly, trying the door. Locked. She knocked on the passenger window, getting Daken's attention so he could unlock it and let her in. No heat.

"Where's Laura?”

“Dunno. She asked me to pick you up for her today.”

“Did she say why?”

“Something about a job interview.”

“Uh oh. Does dad know?”

“That's what I asked her. Doesn't sound like it. Just pretend like you don't know anything if he asks, I guess.”

“Daken?”

“Yeah?”

“Hurry up and get us home. It's freezing in here.”

“Right.”

* * *

 

They tried to make a discreet entrance into the house.

Gabby gently hushed Jonathan as he rushed to greet them, scooping him into her arms and scratching behind his ears.

Daken kicked his boots off, shutting the door behind them quietly.

The two of them snuck toward the staircase, a light flicking on in the parlor before they made it. “Where's Laura?”

Shit.

“She's not home?”

“Cut the crap, Gabby. The truck ain't here and Daken picked you up.”

“You could've taken it out.” Gabby pointed out, holding Jonathan's paw toward her father accusationally.

“Fine.” Logan growled, almost sounding resigned until he barked out “Daken!” Stopping his son in his tracks as he tried to sneak up the stairs.

“Yeah, dad?”

“Where's Laura?”

“Dunno.”

“But you knew to pick up Gabby?”

“I mean, she asked me to."

“Why?”

“Didn't say.”

Logan growled, narrowing his eyes at the two of them suspiciously.

“Loyal to your sister. Normally I'd approve.” He rubbed his temples, sighing. “Go on, I'll find out what you're covering her for without ya.”

The two rushed upstairs, into Laura and Gabby's room and shut the door. Gabby sat on her bed and set Jonathan down beside her. Daken opted to lie on the shag rug on the floor, whipping his phone from his pocket and texting Laura.

_Dad's already pissed. We didn't snitch but he suspects something._

* * *

 

Damn kids running around driving him insane.

Logan couldn't take this. He ought to regret taking them all in instead of dropping them at the X-Mansion and never looking back. But he never did. Being a single dad to a bunch of stubborn little shits sucked, but damn if he didn't love his kids. They could basically take care of themselves now anyway. Mostly.

Daken was still a little helpless but he was always a late bloomer. Logan wasn't really sure when kids were supposed to leave the house, but 26 seemed to be a little old to still be with your parents. Unless you were going to college like Laura, but Daken wasn't doing that.

Laura. What was that kid up to? She had a rebellious streak as a kid, but Logan thought she'd outgrown that. He couldn't help but wor- no, he wasn't worried. Nope. He was. Uh. Mad. Pissed. Where was his truck? Was she on a date or something? Her date couldn't have given her a ride? Little shit.

Or maybe she was in trouble. Maybe something triggered an episode and she's alone and scared and in trouble and-

Creeeeeeak

Laura. Logan could smell her. He could smell she was nervous, too. Even more nervous than Daken and Gabby smelled. What the fuck was she doing out so late? He sprung from his armchair and marched towards the doorway, ready to interrogate.

“Lau-”

“I got a job.”

What the fuck? That's what everyone was so nervous about?

“...Where?”

Was it a job she'd be ashamed of? Was his daughter stripping or something?

“At a warehouse. Moving inventory.”

Definitely not stripping.

“That's what everyone's so worked up about?”

“Uh… yeah?”

“I thought you were in serious trouble!”

“What? No! What did they say?”

“Nothin’. That's why I was worried.”

“No, dad, it was just an interview.”

“Good.”

“Good? Does that mean I can keep the job?”

“Fuck no.”

“What? Why not!”

 _Because I'm lonely. Because you keep me company and I don't want to lose that._ “Because you need to focus on college!”

“C'mon, dad! It's only part-time and plenty of people do both!”

“You're the first person in this family to even try to go to college! You're not fucking it up for a couple bucks!”

“A couple bucks could buy me a car! And gas! And you've been alive for like 200 years, you've had plenty of time to go to college!”

“Don't you make this about me, Laura!”

“It's _not_ about you!” Laura whirled around, throwing off her coat and boots and storming upstairs before Logan had time to react.


	2. Chapter 2

“Get out, Daken.” Laura snapped as she stormed into the room, slamming her bag down. Daken sat up from where he was on the floor, looking concerned. 

“Laura-”

“Out!”

He got up quickly, scrambling to get out of the room. Jonathan followed at his heels, startled by all the slamming and yelling. 

Gabby tentatively approached Laura, not sure what to do. It was usually so hard to genuinely piss her off.

“ _ What _ , Gabby?” Her tone was still harsh, but Gabby could tell she was already starting to cool.

“Are you okay?”

Laura glanced back at her before flopping down on her bed with a huff. “I'll be fine.”

“We heard what dad said, you know.”

“Yeah, well he doesn't know anything about how to function. He's two centuries old and he can barely even cook for himself.” 

“I didn't say he was right.” Gabby sighed, curling up on her side to face her sister across the room. “You know he doesn't think about practical stuff. I'm pretty sure spent his whole life winging it before us.” 

“That implies he's not still winging it.”

“Fair point. He's definitely still winging it. But at least we have like, a house and stuff.”

“Yeah, we do.”

“And none of us are being tortured or experimented on anymore. That sucked.”

“Mhm. I think you need to raise your standards a little more, though, Gabby. Literal torture doesn't just 'suck’. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know. Kind of hard to describe it better without getting gross, though.”

“I guess you're right.” Laura smiled a little. Gabby was so good at cheering her up. “Let's get some sleep, kiddo.” She reached up and clicked the lamp off, sapping all the warm, sleepy light from the room in an instant. The sounds from the heater began to lull Gabby to sleep.

“Hey, Laura?”

“Hm?”

“Are you gonna keep that warehouse job?”

“Yep.”

“Think dad will let you use his truck to get there?”

“We'll see.”

“What if he doesn't?”

“I'll find a way.”

Gabby quieted, figuring Laura wasn't really open to discuss it too much more. 

“Night, Laura.”

“Good night, Gabby.”

* * *

 

 

Daken went down the stairs in a hurry after Laura kicked him out of her room. He might've been the biggest person in the house, but Laura could easily beat him in a fight. Not that he'd expected one, but he hadn't seen her that mad in a long time. 

He headed toward the basement door, ready to get some sleep, but hesitated with his hand on the doorknob. Laura and Gabby were probably already talking about it. Dad, on the other hand… maybe he should check on him. 

Ugh. He didn't really want to. This wasn't his fight. But he got a sense Laura wasn't the only one hurting from it. 

Reluctantly, he changed his route to the living room. Sure enough, dad was sitting there looking mopey as all hell. Daken groaned internally. It'd take some work to get him to talk at all. Repressed asshole. Whatever, Daken would not let dad's outdated coping mechanisms infect the whole house. 

“Dad?” 

He just grunted in response, staring blankly at the TV that was definitely not on.

“Ok, we gotta talk about this.”

“Nothing to talk about, bub.”

“That's a lie.”

That managed to get him a reaction, even if it was just a growl and a scornful glance. 

“There's no reason Laura can't have a job.”

“She needs to focus on school! She's gonna screw up her grades.”

“You really think she's that irresponsible? I'm sure she can manage her time. It's a part-time job anyway.”

“Oh, is it? I thought you didn't know what she was doing out so late.”

“Shut up, you know I did.” Daken plopped down on the couch beside his dad, crossing his arms. “Can you tell me the real reason you don't want her to work?”

“I just did.”

“Uh huh. Tell me the truth.”

Logan groaned, rubbing his temples. “Why are you three all so stubborn?”

“Dad. You know we got it from you, don't make me tell you something you already know.”

“Ah, shut up, kid.”

Daken snorted, settling into the couch. “Fine. You won't tell me. Guess we'll just have to hang out.”

Logan's scowl twitched just slightly. Nearly imperceptible to most, but Daken could tell. “Guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one. I considered expanding it but it wouldn't have been what I wanted, I think. More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struck with inspiration so here's an update!!! Lots of fun cameos in this one

The house was so weird now that Laura was working. 

She couldn't pick Gabby up every day anymore. Now Daken got her every other day. Sometimes Laura wouldn't get home until after dinner. 

Gabby thought she seemed happier, though. The job had decent hours and pay, and Laura was saving most of it. She started bringing home little gifts once in a while. Mostly for Gabby or Jonathan, but Daken and Dad would get some sometimes too.

Dad wasn't really happy about it, but he definitely got over that big, weird tantrum. He still moped a little, but he seemed okay. Everyone missed Laura since she wasn't home as often. 

Although, she seemed to anticipate this. Marie and Jubilee started to visit more often than usual, which was always nice. Gabby figured Laura had asked them to help keep an eye on dad since they were still not on the best terms. 

Dad was always happy to see them. They'd both crashed at the house a bunch of times, after all. Marie used to babysit Gabby all the time and heck, Jubilee had lived with them for a while. Gabby was pretty little so she didn't remember much about it. Except that one time Jubilee played with her outside and used her powers to blow up a carton of eggs on the sidewalk. That was so cool.

Lately, though.

Lately, dad has seemed extra restless because he's actually been cleaning the house. 

It started pretty innocently. Gabby and Daken would arrive home and the living room was picked up for once. "Spilled some chips." Dad had explained. "Vacuumed and figured I'd just do the whole thing." 

Pretty weird that the living room  _stayed_ clean after that, but maybe he just decided he preferred it that way. He was a grown man. Doing housework shouldn't be that weird, right?

Then one day dad decided to deep-clean the kitchen, including the inside of the oven.

And another he organized the laundry room. 

It was so off-putting. It sounded kind of gross, but usually Gabby could smell her family's scents on the main floor when they were gone. Now it just smelled really clean. 

On Tuesday the ice rink was closed for maintenance, so Daken picked Gabby up right after school.

"Daken," Gabby chirped, interrupting the usual silence of their ride home. "Is dad okay?"

Daken grimaced. "I dunno. He's been so weird since Laura started working. I don't think they've talked like, at all." 

"Yeah I think you're right about that. But he also seems less... Grumpy than he should be about it."

"Well... Jubes and Marie have been visiting. That's probably got him in a good mood." 

"It just seems too easy. He's still all alone most of the day." 

"Maybe he got a life."

Gabby blinked. She hadn't thought of it like that. Maybe dad was actually going out when the house was empty. Mr. Summers's son graduated with Laura, so he probably had some free time. Gabby wasn't really sure if dad and Mr. Summers even liked each other, but they were still friends. Somehow. Whatever. 

"Hey, ask Dad if he wants us to pick up some food."

_on our way home. practice was cancelled. want us to get some takeout?_

_Thai_

That was a fast reply. Usually dad took forever to answer texts. Or just ignored them.

_ok see you soon_

_go to the good one_

The good one? That was like thirty minutes from home. 

"Dad wants us to go to Thai Bistro."

"That'll be a lot longer."

_itll be a longer wait_

_Worth it._

Fast again.

"He knows. He insists."

"Whatever." Daken shrugged, re-routing them to go out of their way for some slightly-better Thai food. 

 

* * *

 

 Laura arrived home early from her shift, a familiar smell hitting her nose as she crossed the threshold. She shut the door behind her, ignoring Jonathan rubbing up against her legs for attention. Was she imagining it? 

"Bärchen!"

"Kurt!"

Laura leapt into a tight hug, thrilled to see her dear family friend. 

"My little darling, you have gotten so big!" He grinned sharp-toothed, releasing the hug to get a look at her. "So strong!"

"What are you doing here? Dad didn't mention you were visiting!" 

Logan, looking strangely sheepish, shuffled into the room from the kitchen. "Sorry, kiddo. It wasn't exactly planned." He handed Kurt a beer. Why did he smell so nervous? 

Whatever. Kurt was here. 

"Logan tells me you're going to school, ja? What are you studying?" Kurt shepherded Laura into the living room with him, sitting beside her on the couch. Dad didn't follow, but Laura barely noticed. 

"My school has this really cool mutant history course that they just added. Actually, you're in some of the material! Nate and I are at the top of the class. It's a little unfair since we know most of the people we're learning about, but our teacher doesn't need to know that." 

Kurt and Laura happily chattered away in the living room for a good twenty minutes before Laura suddenly remembered. 

"Wait, where are Daken and Gabby? Practice was cancelled today, wasn't it, dad?" 

Logan grunted from the kitchen. "They're picking up Thai for dinner." 

"Oh, yum! Good thing Gabby knows my order." She paused. "Wait, do they know Kurt's visiting? It'd be rude not to feed him." 

* * *

 Gabby's phone buzzed. This time Daken's did too. Ah, the rarely-used family group chat.

_Get an extra order of pad Thai._

_kurt's visiting, guys!!_

Gabby's face split into a huge grin. "What?" Daken quirked an eyebrow. 

"Kurt's visiting. We gotta get him some food, too."

"Huh. No wonder the house is so clean lately."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing." Daken smirked. Gabby hated when he knew something she didn't. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more logurt-centric chapter with   
> more!  
> backstory!

Logan watched with begrudging affection as Kurt gently herded all of his children to bed. It had been a long time since he'd seen his nurturing side. Kurt draped a blanket around a sleepy Daken's shoulders, waving as he shuffled off to his room. He picked Gabby up on his hip and carried her up the stairs, shooing Laura ahead of him. Logan always forgot how strong he was. Gabby was a 15-year-old athlete, built like a brick shit house like the rest of the family, but Kurt picked her up with as much ease as he had when she was a toddler. 

Geez, was that how long it had been? 

Logan tried to remember. Your perception of time gets pretty screwy when you've been alive so long.

Yeah, pretty soon after Gabby had turned four they'd packed up and moved back home to Canada. Charles tried to discourage it, but Logan had had enough. His school might have been good for some kids, but Laura and Daken were not among them. They were traumatized, unfriendly. Hard cases. They acted out, and didn't understand how dangerous it was for kids like them to do so. Logan could handle Charles's stupid mind games, but he drew the line when he found out he was trying to run around in his kids' heads. For a telepath, that fucker sure didn't understand the effects of PTSD very well. 

The kids kicked and screamed, of course. Uprooting wasn't easy. But they were tough, adaptable. They took to their little town immediately, and pretty soon they were running around in the woods together the happiest Logan had ever seen them. 

Plus, they got plenty of visits. The drive up to Canada from New York was only about 7 or 8 hours. Kurt and Ororo would visit a lot, Marie and Jubilation practically lived there most of the time Laura was in Middle school, and even Jean and Scott would come up with their little tyke, Nate. Logan would be lying if he said their visits weren't uncomfortable, but Laura and Nate adored each other and Logan could grin and bear it if it meant his daughter could have a friend her age.

The visits dwindled when the X-Men got more busy, though. Kurt would still drop by sometimes, but the gaps between seeing him would only get bigger each time. Wade's stupid ass decided to start dropping by when Gabby started middle school and she latched on to him before Logan could ban him from the house. Nate and Laura had somehow conspired to get into the same college, so now he was living up here as a full-time student. 

A whispered "- good night, girls." pulled Logan from his train of thought. He looked up to see Kurt tiptoeing down the stairs, smiling when he made eye contact with Logan. He curled up right beside him on the couch, pulling a blanket over the two of them. "I forgot how much I missed them." he murmured, leaning his head on Logan's shoulder. "Gabrielle is in high school now... and Laura is in college!" he nuzzled closer. 

"Daken ain't doing shit."

"Oh, hush, engel. He's moving at his own pace."

Logan rolled his eyes. Kurt was always so soft with them. "They seemed surprised I was here." He noted, lifting his head to look Logan in the eye. "Have you not told them we're seeing each other again?" 

Logan looked away. "They barely knew we were seeing each other before."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, smiling a little. "I think Daken knows. Perhaps not the girls, though." he chuckled when Logan looked surprised. "I told you, you underestimate him. He's a perceptive boy." 

"Boy," Logan scoffed. "He's a grown man."

"Not all of us were on our own by twelve, darling." Kurt grinned, kissing the scowl off Logan's face. "But back to the point. Why haven't you told the children about us? I assumed before they were just too busy to be home when I've been here." 

Groaning, Logan pulled Kurt closer, giving him an apologetic squeeze. "I didn't know how to talk about it. You know I ain't good with that stuff, elf."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously, expecting more. 

"And, well, Laura and I mighta been fighting for the past few... weeks." 

"Logan." 

"Don't you 'Logan' me. These are my kids, not yours."

"They could be ours." Kurt murmured fondly, smiling when he saw Logan's flustered face. "I'm only teasing. I don't expect us to move so fast." he assured him, patting his shoulder. Logan let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. 

"Geez, elf, you're makin' me blush."

"My favorite thing to do." He flashed that bright, toothy smile of his and Logan felt like he would melt. "One thing is certain. Now that der spätze know I'm here often, we are going to have much less privacy." 

Shit.

"Shit." 

Kurt laughed, musical and light. "We'll just have to get creative." he teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "It's worth spending time with them. I've missed them all so dearly."

Logan sighed. He was suddenly reminded of why he'd been so deeply in love with Kurt in the first place. Always kind, always patient. He was glad to have him back, though he'd wished they had gotten together again sooner. He cursed himself for falling back into his old habits of isolation for so long. It took Laura not speaking to him for him to realize his kids were the only people he'd been really talking to for the past few years. How'd he let that happen? 


	5. Chapter 5

A secret boyfriend wasn't the worst thing dad had kept from them, but Daken was still annoyed. He knew they all adored Kurt and he wanted to keep him to himself. How selfish. 

Daken irritably drove his van down to the car shop. After enough bitching from Gabby, and then from Laura when Gabby complained to her, Daken was finally getting the heater fixed. He'd been saving up to do it for a while, actually. And for some gas, too, in case....

Nah, he shouldn't get his hopes up. He ignored the side eyes and wrinkled noses his terrible, terrible van got as he pulled it into the garage, putting it in park and striding to the counter. He slapped a wad of crinkled bills down, fishing a cigarette and lighter from his pocket while he waited for them to be counted.

"You can't smoke in here." Daken blinked and looked up. Some kid who went to high school with him. Apparently Daken was less intimidating now. "Fumes." She clarified, gesturing vaguely. 

Daken huffed and put the pack and lighter away, electing to cross his arms instead. 

"Y'know those are bad for you,"  She continued, double-checking her counting. "You'll get lung cancer." Daken suppressed a snort, biting his lip to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching up. 

"Yeah? I think I'll take my chances." 

"Suit yourself." She popped the register open, calculating his change. "You're the guy who called about the heater repair?" 

"Yeah," Daken was a little mystified by how calmly she dealt with him. Usually anyone who went to school with him was still scared shitless of him. Judging by her appearance, she must've been about Laura's age, a freshman when he was a (super) senior. And yet she seemed completely unintimidated. 

"Close your mouth, why don't ya?" 

Daken did so abruptly, startled by being called out. He took his change stiffly, looking properly at her now. Short, spiky hair, buck-toothed, petite with a stocky build. Shit, that's where he recognized her from. Laura's softball team. Second-toughest girl on it. The name "Doreen" was engraved into her name tag. 

"It'll just be a few hours."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, should be done in an afternoon. Go get lunch or somethin'" 

Daken, dazed, obediently left the shop, walking home to find a way to pass the time.

He glared a little at Laura's new car in the driveway. He'd saved up for months waiting tables for his piece of shit van and she'd hauled some crates around for a few weeks and found a decent car online. He was proud of her, certainly. Especially since it'd really pissed dad off. But that didn't mean he couldn't be jealous that she was better at car shopping than he was. Just like everything else. 

He kicked his boots off as he came in, slamming the door behind him. The girls weren't home. 

"Hello, Daken." Kurt called from the kitchen. Daken followed his voice, surprised to find he was the only one home. 

"Dad gave you a key already?"

"Already had one. Not that I need it." He smiled, teleporting beside him to prove his point. Daken coughed, waving away the fumes. 

"I thought dad didn't like you doing that in the house." Daken hung up his keys, walking to grab a frozen pizza from the fridge.

"Sure, but he's not here." Daken glanced back at Kurt, raising an eyebrow. "He's out running errands. And the girls walked to the mall." He giggled at the domesticity of the statement. 

"Since when do Laura and Gabby go to the mall for fun?" 

"Since a new arcade opened there." Kurt shrugged, sitting at the kitchen table and opening up a book that he'd apparently been reading. "What are you doing home, schatz?"

"What, are you just living with us now?" Daken unsheathed his claws to slice the pizza packaging open, earning a tut of disapproval from Kurt. 

"We will see. Don't pretend you didn't miss me, little one." Kurt smirked, reaching down to scratch a curious Jonathan behind the ears as he wandered in. He picked him up and placed him in his lap, petting him idly. "What are you doing home?" He persisted. Dating dad apparently made him immune to those diversion tactics he was so good at. 

"Waiting for my car to be fixed." Daken muttered, turning the oven on and putting the pizza in without waiting for it to preheat. He slammed it shut, a fruitless attempt at intimidation.

Kurt nodded, setting Jonathan back on the floor and sitting up properly, squaring his shoulders. Fuck, this small talk was inescapable. 

Sighing, Daken sat across from him. "What do you want to know, Kurt?"

"How's work?"

"About as pleasant as waiting tables can be."

"I see. Any big plans coming up?" 

Daken narrowed his eyes. "Tentatively. Not that it's any of your business."

"It might be. I'd be happy to pick up Gabby for you if you need."

He perked up a little at that. "You would?"

"Of course, little one." 

Daken did his best to ignore his mild irritation at the pet name. "Even for, like, a week?"

"I suppose so. Why? Planning a trip, are we?"

"Maybe." He twiddled his thumbs, hesitant to talk about it. It still felt like it probably wasn't happening. 

"What has you so nervous?" 

Daken sighed. "I think I might want to visit a... Friend. While he's on break. But I'm not sure if he'd want me to come see him." 

"A friend?"

"Yeah. Maybe a little more than that, I dunno." 

Kurt nodded. "I see." He grasped Daken's hands, smiling. "There's no harm in asking."

"I just think it might be too soon. I don't want to be creepy." He allowed Kurt to hold his hands. It actually calmed him a bit. 

"How long have you been talking to your friend?"

"About a year."

Kurt laughed, but it wasn't mean-spirited. "Always so hard on yourself. I think you should ask. He'll probably say yes."

"But I'm not even sure if he-" Daken trailed off, starting at a swirl of wood grain on the tabletop. This was embarrassing. He hated talking about shit like this. 

"If he likes men?" Kurt finished gently, squeezing Daken's hands.

Daken sighed. "Yeah."

Kurt smiled softly. "I would still see if you can visit him. Friendship is no less valuable than romance, spatz." He patted the top of his hands. "And besides, I think you need to get out of the house. A trip would be good for you." 

"You think so?" 

"Ja! Where would you be going?" 

"New York." 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. 

"No, he's not at the X-Mansion. He's in NYC." 

"Ah, so I don't know him."

"Well, you might, actually."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you figure out who it is 👀


End file.
